


Begging won't help any of you

by SabrinaSilva



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, The Pack is Awesome, the Pack is love, the whole Pack is alive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:25:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4475843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabrinaSilva/pseuds/SabrinaSilva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek dies protecting Stiles, so Stiles brings him back. Minutes later he decides it was a terrible idea since the beginning, but "Too late fucker!!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Begging won't help any of you

  It was just a regular hunt. Monster of the week, everything was crashing and burning, the usual.

  To be fully honest they were way to small for something way too fat. Everybody was panting when Stiles "not Pack" Stilinski had the great idea of using the Banshee to bring that thing to his knees and win the battle so he could go home and watch tv. Of course it did worked, but not before the monster shoot boiling poison right at Stiles direction.

  'Not in my turn, motherfucker', tought Derek, jumping in front of the big mouthed kiddo and then everything went black.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  Derek was dead. The poison made him bleed to death in his arms, because of him. Stiles was shocked that someone saved him and that Derek did it. He had so many fights planned, so many things to argue about and it was gone. Now everybody would listen to him because of Scott;no more the bitter taste of somenone disagreeing with him nor the sweet, sweet taste of that someone admitting he was wrong. All the things he said to the grumpy man; all the things he didn't said were gone. Derek was gone. For good. Forever.

  Peter wanted a real ceremony to his late nephew, with honouring gifts and a pire included, even besides his huge hate of fire. No one made a move until Stiles, out of blue, stood up and said:

  "We need time! We-we need at least a week to ind the right wood an-and the right everything and..."

  "Stiles is right", Scott said "If we gonna it everything most to be perfect"  
   Peter believed them. Of course he did, he was shocked and grieving. Sourwolf's corpse was sneaked into the morgue and hidden. Stiles already had the ritual he needed; he knew shit would happen someday and is better be safe than sorry, right? Deaton didn't knew what he was looking for in that time, but he was quite sure the Spark was up to something; he didn't stopped him anyway. The boy collected the ingredients he needed and went straight to the morgue.


End file.
